<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by willowbot2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729808">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000'>willowbot2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tony Stark retired instead of dying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was sitting on a bench in the park.  he was throwing crackers in the river and laughing as the ducks swallowed it.</p><p>Peter didn't relise there was someone next to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Peter turned around looking at whoever was there.  He was surprised when he saw Tony.</p><p>Peter relised something was off.  Tony doesn't usually go into public places unless he is hiding his face.  Well, he was wearing sunglasses.  But he quickly took them off.</p><p>"Hey, Pete."  Tony said in a soft voice.  What were those tears in his eyes?  Peter looked at him surprised.  "Is something wrong?"  Peter asked, confused.</p><p>"No, no, no.  Just... wanted to say goodbye."  Peter's eyes went wide.  He looked around to see if he saw a threat.  "W-What?  W-where are you g-going?"</p><p>"I'm retiring, buddy.  I won't be back for a while.  At least not until your out of collage."  Peter started relising what was going on.  He was leaving.</p><p>"B-But Mr. Stark!  Y-You can't go!  You have to say!"  He shouted, his voice breaking with every word.  Tony stopped his shouting by pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"I'll miss you, buddy."  That was when Peter broke, tears spilled from his eyes as he sobbed into Tony's neck.  "I-I don't want you to go!  Why can't you stay!"  Peter cried.</p><p>"I'm sorry.  But I have a time limit, I have to go."  Tony said getting up from the bench.  Peter got up and followed after him wiping his tears away so others wouldn't notice.</p><p>When they were at the road, Happy pulled up in front of them.  Tony crawled into the passanger seat, and waved to Peter.  Before he shut the door he leaned out and put a piece of paper in Peter's hand.  He then shut the door and put on his sunglasses, before Happy drove him away.</p><p>Peter looked down at the paper and slowly opened it.  His fingers were shaking as he read the note:  </p><p>Dear Peter,</p><p>     I am so greatfull to have you i my life.  If you told me ten years ago that I would be taking care of a teenager like you, I would have laughed.  But now I have relised how lucky I was to have you.  You have changed me so much for the better.  Wow, writing this brings back memories.  Like when your aunt was working late, and you didn't want to stay home alone so I stayed the night.  Or when you came to me because you were angry and you wanted to punch that kid, what was his name, Dash, right?  But to be honest, you have been the closest thing to a son to me.  And throughout to couple years you were here, and the five you were gone, I have relised, I love you.  So, goodbye, I hope the rest of high school.  Don't Spider-Man too late.</p><p>                                                                                 -TS</p><p>P.S  Even gone I'm still the hero</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>